Forever I Will Live For You
by aliveinfinitexx
Summary: No one thought that he would make it. No one thought that he had a child. So, when he and his child finally get out of the war torn country. They both find something in a city that is always awake. Always full of excitement That tested both their boundaries. Which, strengthened their bond. With both adventure and the endearing love of a family, just what they needed.


**Hey, everyone.**

 **So, this story is in mere dedication to my closest and dearest friend. I know it's not exactly a video or anything. My laptop wouldn't let me publish it on YouTube. So, I did the next best thing. I thought that I should write a story.**

 **Involving one of your most loved characters: Danny Archer from Blood Diamond.**

 **Before I write out this story, I just want to say how much you mean to me. From the very first day we met until now. Can you believe it has been a year since we first started talking to each other? I believe it. I've stuck with you through thick and thin. That will never change. No matter where we are at in life. I will never leave you. I am never giving up on you. You jump, I jump. Remember? I love you so much, Emmy. My strong lovely warrior. 3 :)**

 **Okay, here is the story. Hopefully I don't make you or anyone else cry too much.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Archer, he solely belongs to Edward Zwick, who is the director for Blood Diamond. Kimba, solely belongs to my closest and dearest friend. I only own the idea.**

 **DEDICATION: xWhiteLynx (Emmy)**

Forever I Will Live For You

Never in his thirty-one years did he think he'd be doing this right now. He never thought he'd be leaving the war torn country of Sierra Leone. With his daughter in tow. His daughter had suggested they go to New York. In which, he gladly obliged to move there. It was away from this country. This place that was torn with hate and no love. Danny Archer sat beside his daughter as they boarded the plane to their freedom. All because of a diamond that was found by a man that was lucky enough to get out as well. Which, in all honesty, made him sigh with relief. For both the good fortune of his daughter yet that of Solomon's family.

It had been a very long flight, full of either sleeping or watching movies with his daughter. He could see the Statue of Liberty as they flew to New York City. The city that was said to have never slept. Always awake. In a very good way. Much different than his old life back in Sierra Leone. Now, his daughter could have a fresh start. In a place that was so much different than their own. He smiled as they got out from the airport to enter a new city. It was so beautiful. The lights that were making the city aglow at night. He looked over at his daughter and brought her closer to his chest in a tight hug. "Look, at this, sweetheart." He said as Kimba smiled up at him then wrapped her arms around him. "I love it, daddy. No more worrying. Just you and me. Conquering the world by storm." Which, made Danny laugh. He was just glad to be with his daughter.

It took them awhile to find a motel. Upon finding one and checking into a room. He sighed and hugged her again. "Happy birthday, sweetie. You're now fifteen years old. A very good age. For her to both expand her education. For her to know that her life will always be a learning experience. No matter what he had been over there. He wanted to make their life right again. He wanted to become something better. So, as they ate dinner in the room. He looked at his daughter then said, "I know we just got here. I just... I feel like I should become something better than what I had been over there. In Sierra Leone. Even though, I miss the one place that I will call my home. I just want to become something better than when I was a Mercenary."

Kimba looked up at her father, questions in her eyes as she thought about what he said. So, he wanted to become something better than what he thought was wrong. "Well, what is it?" He looked down at his callused hands. "Well, I had done some research before coming here. From people that entered there from here. They talked a lot about their police officers. So..." That was when Kimba clicked it into her brain. "You want to be a police officer? Make something good of your life. Daddy, that takes a lot of hard work and persistence." He smiled as he took a swig of his Jack Daniels beer. "I know, sweetheart. I just want _you_ to know that I'm going to be okay. I'll always come back home to my daughter." Kimba gave a smile then stood up and hugged him tightly. "I can't stop an Archer from steering off a decision that is already in the mind. So, all I can say is that I'll be cheering for you all the way through it all." He gave a smile at his daughter then hugged her back.

They had each other. Even as the days went on since that very conversation. From the time he graduated from the police academy. To the time she had her first award from the school for her outstanding grades. They had come from nothing to something. They had come into a city of dreams. Dreaming amongst the billion of other dreamers in the world. That night, Danny was kept awake as Kimba held onto him tightly. She had a nightmare. Which, he didn't blame her. That was the thing that made their life bad. Was going to sleep at night. He had almost died there. His daughter had found him before time was too late. It took them awhile but his friend had came in with his chopper and they left. Going to the safe zone. "Daddy.." He heard his daughter's soft voice enter his ears as he was pulled out of his thoughts. "Yes, sweetheart?" He asked her in reply. "Are you going to be okay? Out there in that city. You'll be alive, right?" He could tell she was scared. So, he rubbed her back lightly. To keep her calm. "Sweetheart, I'll always come home to you.."

He paused as he stroked her hair gently. "Forever, I will live for you." He said simply then kissed her forehead.

 **Okay. Here it is. Completed!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY STRONG LOVELY WARRIOR BUTTERFLY! Enjoy your day, my lovely!**

 **I LOVE YOU!  
**

 **Please review constructive criticism. This will help me as both a person and writer.**


End file.
